Maniac Mordecai: A Regular Show Creepypasta
by Savage Nick
Summary: Warning : Scary and bloody violence.


**Song for this: Ode To Jonah from Dark Ride Movie.**

I was watching Cartoon Network at night which was King of the Hill, I couldn't get any sleep. I was surfing through the guide and a Regular Show showed up at 3 in the morning. I was confused, they wouldn't air it in the middle of the night.

So a commercial came on and it was announcing a special Regular Show episode about to come on.

King of the Hill was going off and it now says ," Now for our special episode."

The opening had a very poor sound quality and the titlecard said," Maniac Mordecai," or something like that. Usually whenever him and Rigby are with Margret, Mordecai gets really serious around her and he doesn't like it when Rigby makes jokes about her.

So it opened up at the coffee shop, the duo were sitting down watching some horror movie on tv while waiting for their coffees to be served.

Rigby faces Mordecai and asked ,So are ya'll going to make out? Hmm hmm hmm?,"

The blue jay was getting more irritated by this and so he picks up Rigby and threw him across the room.

The raccoon hits the wall and broke his back ," GODDAMN IT YOU BROKE MY BACK, SON OF A BITCH!"

I cringed at that scene because they usually don't swear in that show.

Rigby wanders off crying which left Mordecai there. Margret walks up with two cups of coffee and asks," What's wrong with him?"

"He's a crybaby sometimes." Mordecai replied.

So Mordecai drank both cups of coffee and wanders off into the night.

The next morning rose and all the characters were their normal selves, Benson was giving out orders. " Mordecai and Rigby, ya'll will be hammering the tents up for our special guests." Like usual Mordecai and Rigby lets out a moan

"Why do we always have to do the boring stuff?" Mordecai asked.

"Well that will get you two to work instead of playing video games and slacking off. So if I come back and didn't see the tent set up you'll be fired."

So they went off to work on the tent, Mordecai grabs a sledgehammer and stakes while Rigby was setting up the tent. "Want to drive around?" Mordecai asked Rigby," Yeah, this sucks."

So they got in their golf cart and drove around instead of doing their work.

Benson walks out of the house with a clipboard. He saw Mordecai and Rigby slacking off, the gumballs in his head turned red like usual whenever he gets angry. "MORDECAI, RIGBY!" They stopped when they heard Benson. "DAMN IT YOU TWO EVERYTIME THIS SHIT HAPPENS YA'LL ARE ALWAYS SCREWING AROUND AND NOW YOU'RE FIRED!" That word echoed in Mordecai's ears and he stood there and slowly turns around and walks towards the tools.

"Mordecai, what are you doing?" Rigby asked with concern. The blue jay speaks with a serious tone like he was ready to hurt someone. " It's something I have been waiting to do." He picks up the hammer and walks towards the gumball machine and stood in front of him to look taller and more intimidating, " Say that word again." Mordecai said.

"You're fired." Benson responded.

This is where it gets disturbing.

He swings the hammer at Benson's face causing him to lose balance and it shows Benson's view which was blurry and seeing double visions of Mordecai.

All the characters stopped what they were doing and watched in horror as Benson was lying on the ground covering his face and as he removes his hands from his face, a big crack on his glass face was showing.

Mordecai grabs him by the neck and pins him into the grass and began smashing him with the hammer the glass shatters into a million pieces and all the remains spilled out, what was even worse was the gumballs were replaced with blood, real blood.

" Mordecai, what have you done?!" Rigby screamed in fear.

The blue jay throws the hammer into the bushes and he walks into the garage and finds a machete that was in a sheath and takes it out of it. Rigby curls up into a ball in fear as he sees Mordecai approaching him in a far distance hold a machete.

"Mordecai, I'm sorry about what I said about Margret. Please don't hurt me," Rigby began crying as Mordecai was giving an evil grin and he slowly lifts him off the ground and whispers in his ear," You are not forgiven." With that he thrusts the blade in his back as he scream in pain. Blood was pouring out of the wound while the blue jay reached his hand inside the wound and rips out his lungs. The raccoon was dead.

I couldn't believe that this was happening. I wanted to shut off the tv but I was too afraid to turn it off so I had to endure watching it.

It shows Mordecai holding the lungs and he crushes them with his bare hands.

Pops,Muscle Man and Skips went in the house, locked the doors and grabbed their weapons.

Pops began crying," What has Mordecai done?"

Muscle Man was holding a shotgun and went out and saw nothing, it was midnight black outside and a little windy. The blue jay appears behind him with an axe and right as muscle man turns around, he swung it at his head and whacked right off, it shows his head flying and bounces into the unkown.

The bird turns around with bloodshot eyes and chops the door down, Pops began to hypervenilate in extreme fear and shock as he heard footsteps getting louder.

He swings the axe at the door and hacks it down with one hit, I thought to myself " Wow, this bird must be really strong."

Mordecai stood up as Pops was crying. " Mordecai, what's going on, tell me what's wrong?" He drops the bloody axe and walks over to Pops and grabs him by the neck as he was screaming and kicking to break away from his grip. The blue jay walks downstairs with Pops in his hand, he finds a sawmill and this part haunts me forever.

He turns it on and dunks Pops face into the blade as blood smeared all over the walls.

Seriously, would JG ever make this stuff?

Mordecai lets out a deep evil chuckle as he wrote his name in Pops blood.

I remember seeing Pops face all sawed in half and bloodied.

It shows Skips was hanging on a tree, maybe he killed himself so he wouldn't die in a brutal way.

Then Mordecai slowly walks off into the distance while Cradle Of Filth was playing in the background and the credits showed up. I was motionless after I just witnessed that. I began to cry in fear and sadness from the traumitizing episode I saw of my most beloved show ever.


End file.
